Salsa
by Keyte
Summary: Drabble: Chips and salsa were a great mid-afternoon snack. And snacks were always better with company. TykiKanda


**Kiete: **Hey.

**6. **I've never written drabbles before, so I guess now is a good time to start. It's really helping me sort through some stuff that I'm working on when I get frustrated, so expect more of these.

**7. **I don't think this is worth of an M, since all it is is making out and Tyki and Kanda. And Kanda doesn't even curse.

**8. **Hope you guys enjoy this. C: Please gimme some feedback, 'cause I've never written a drabble before. I had **Mana1134 **give me a random noun, and this is what came out. If you want to give suggestions, like topics or sommat, don't hesitate. I'd love to figure out what to write next.

**_Disclaimer:_I don't own DGM. I just like Tyki and Kanda. C:**

* * *

**Salsa**

Spice. Like the tongue-burning _spicy _sensation of salsa.

Salt. Like the _salty_ tang of sweat. Like the _salty _taste of tortilla chips.

Crunch. The sound of chips breaking, _crunching_ under his able teeth. The sound of leaves being _crunched _underfoot in the fall and winter. The best seasons for _spice _and _salt_.

Snack. What they were doing, so late in the afternoon.

"Can you stop staring? It's creepy," Kanda tapped his triangle-shaped chip on the table and gave the man across from him a displeased look. It took a lot of concentration to get exactly the right amount of salsa on his chip — too much would have his mouth burning, and too little would make it taste as good. It was a delicate balance.

Much like his precarious relationship with Tyki Mikk, the man sitting across from him at the rather large kitchen table.

Tyki was smiling; his mouth curved to fit the expression and eyes a tawny brown that was flecked with gold from the mid-afternoon sunlight. It was strange to see the other man doing something so utterly and irrevocably _normal_, but the long-haired man had to admit, the homemade salsa was _good_.

"I like to look at you," the brunette said finally, reaching for one of the tortilla chips and popping into his mouth with an audible _crunch_. He reached forward, toying with a lock of the younger man's hair before shifting interests to the hairband that kept it up in his usual, immaculate ponytail.

Kanda shook his head as the older man pulled the tie from his hair, letting him complete the action with a bemused look. "What are you doing?"

Instead of answering, the Portuguese man reached forward to take hold of the chip in his hands, dipping it in salsa and offering it to him with a smile. Much as he disliked being fed, the other's insistent expression told him all he needed to know — Kanda opened his mouth hesitantly, letting the other deposit the chip on the tip of his tongue.

"Eat the chip," Tyki half-smiled, pushing the chunk of tortilla into his mouth and then holding his chin gently. "I made them just for you."

The long-haired man closed his mouth, chewing and swallowing the morsel. His eyes watered slightly at the sheer amount of spice in the salsa, but before he could refill the empty cup of water in front of him, Tyki had leaned forward and captured his lips with his own, tongue pressing insistently against the bottom. Mouth still burning from the seasoning, Kanda parted his lips slowly, and the older man's tongue slid against his own, drawing along the roof of his mouth and teeth. Hands raked through his long hair, pulling and soothing at the same time. The _spicy _on the tip of his tongue was fading, replaced by something much more _salty_-sweet. One of Tyki's hands pulled him closer by the chin, letting them part for air for an odd moment with a slurpy kissing noise before allowing his tongue to slide teasingly against the slick, stationary muscle in his own mouth.

The taste of chips and salsa was in the other man's mouth as well as his own; Kanda found himself swallowing a mixture of their saliva as they parted, and the older man gave him a lazy grin.

"Chip?" Tyki offered with a lopsided grin.

"No thanks," Kanda gave him a pointed look before taking one from the bowl. "I can do it myself."

"You're as spicy as salsa, darling," the older man drawled.

"And _you're _as ugly."

"Ah, touché."

* * *

I have no excuse, okay? I was writing stuff, and this kind of... slipped out.

Yeah. You know I like reviews.


End file.
